Lightning Crashes
by Fidgeting Ferret
Summary: Varon has always teased Amelda about being feminine, but little did he or Raphael knew just how close to the truth he was...


07.26.06

A/N: Yeah, I wrote this last year. Never thought I'd upload it...

Lightning Crashes

Amelda screamed. Raphael and Varon ran upstairs to the bathroom. "What's wrong!?" they shouted as the they burst in, banging the door open. Varon screamed himself when he saw Amelda standing there, his pants dropped down to the floor, and blood covering his hands. Raphael ran forward, grabbing the redhead roughly by the shoulders. "Where did you cut yourself?" he demanded.

"I d-didn't…" Amelda stammered. He was shaking like a leaf in a storm. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the blonde pleadingly. "I d-d-didn't c-cut…"

"Okay," Raphael reassured; he asked sternly, "Where is the blood coming from?"Amelda blinked slowly, tears streaming from his silver eyes in torrents. "I d-don't know…" he said slowly. "Raphael… I didn't cut myself! I didn't do this!" He was beginning to panic. "I was just going to the bathroom when I noticed a lot of blood _down_ _there_…"

"We need to take him to the hospital _now_!" Varon stated firmly. "Grab him." He ran over to the countertop and grabbed a spare towel. "Here, put this between your legs," he ordered Amelda and helped him pull up his pants. "Come on, mate. You'll be fine now." Raphael and Amelda followed him out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door to Raphael's jeep.

* * *

"You are kidding…" Raphael stated, dumbstruck. "Why would he never tell me?" 

The doctor ignored the second part. "No, I'm afraid he didn't know about it himself… Amelda is a hermaphrodite. He has both the female and male reproductive systems, and it looks as if he received his first menses."

Varon blinked. He turned to Raphael. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea…" Raphael said slowly. The blonde turned to the doctor, "So, I take it he doesn't need stitches or anything."

"No, just a tampon," the doctor replied with a hint of irritation. "He is quite adamant about not wearing one. We thought that perhaps if one of you two were to talk to him…"

Varon shifted his gaze to the side, and Raphael stared numbly at the doctor as if he had asked for them to land on the Moon. "I don't know what we can say, but I'll try," he uttered.

Varon followed him into the examination room where Amelda was curled up in a fetus position upon the examination bed. "It hurts!" he moaned loudly. "It hurts!"

"Don't worry, mate," Varon said kindly. "That's just cramps. It'll pass. Most women suffer from cramps."

"I'm not a woman!" Amelda shrieked. His eyes widened so dangerously they looked as if they were going to fall out. "I'm not wearing a tampon! I'm not a woman!"

"No, you are a hermaphrodite," Raphael stated firmly. "You need to wear a tampon unless you want to get blood all over the place. You don't want that, do you?"

"I don't want a period, period." Amelda closed his eyes and buried his face out of sight. "I want to have a surgery or something. I want to just be a gay man! I was happy just being a man!"

"It's interesting that you are attracted to men when you consider yourself to be a man," the brunette observed. "You are in fact part woman, so I guess you are really straight."

"Shut up, Varon," Amelda murmured acerbically. "I'm a flaming gay man! Not a fucking transvestite."

"You are not a transvestite if you are already a hermaphrodite," Raphael lectured. "And since when do you have anything against transsexuals?"

Amelda glared at him. "I don't have anything against them. No one likes to be called something they're not."

"And some people don't like to hear what they are," Varon replied smartly.

* * *

Amelda opened up the bathroom door a crack, spotted Raphael down the hall and whispered, "Raphael, could you please come over here?" 

The blonde sighed heavily and walked over. He stood just inches away from the crack, keeping eye contact with the redhead. "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't get it in!" Amelda moaned. "It hurts too much!"

"Just stick it in," Raphael whispered back hoarsely. "What do you want me to do about it?"

There was a moment's hesitation, and Raphael knew before Amelda answered, "Could you do it for me, _please_?"

"No!"

"Please, Raphael? Please? I'm begging you!" Amelda pleaded desperately. "I can't do it to myself. I think I have a hymen, and it hurts like hell! You are the only one I trust to do this. I know you won't make stupid jokes or say anything about it later. _Please_?" His voice went up a whole octave, and Raphael was moved with pity at the look of hopelessness in Amelda's eyes.

"Fine," he replied. The redhead opened the door wide enough for him to enter as Raphael checked the hallway to make sure no one would see him go in. Once he was inside he washed his hands. Answering Amelda's puzzled look, he informed, "I don't want to give you an infection or anything." He muttered under his breath darkly and beckoned Amelda over to him. He took the tampon from the redhead and propped one of Amelda's legs on the sink. "Hold on to me," he ordered, wrapping an arm around his comrade. "On the count of three. One… two… three!"

"Ow!" Amelda cried. His nails dug into Raphael's back, and he bit him on the shoulder, moaning in pain. Within seconds, Raphael's shirt was soaked with tears. He sympathized with the redhead, understanding that breaking the hymen was usually painful. Raphael forced himself to not view this situation as sexual.

He let Amelda sob on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away. "Here," he said, grabbing a paper towel. "Wash yourself." He washed his own hands again, dried them, and left without another word or a backwards glance.

Amelda emerged from the bathroom a minute later, thanked Raphael in a small, quiet voice, and stared intently at the floor.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue this or not? Any suggestions welcomed. 


End file.
